


QUEEN BEYONDS THE WALL

by ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Master/Pet, Parent/Child Incest, Queen Sansa, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape, Romance, Sibling Incest, embarazada, theon has a baby, wildling, winterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM/pseuds/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM
Summary: Sansa will become Queen. But is she Queen of North or Queen of Beyond Wall? Her way is not easy. She has enemys evyerwhere.





	QUEEN BEYONDS THE WALL

-No! You will become knight ranger! I am your father you do what I say! Ned stark was angry because his son refuse join the watch. - We have tradition! Ned yells. We must remember it!

Jon is angry about it. - Why have I to join the watch?! I don't want to!

\- Winter is coming. Ned says. The wildlings are very dangerus and you can defend your home. ranger is a very honorale job. All houses in the north have a son there.

-Ok. Jon don't like it but he agreed so his father shut up about it. I can maybe find new friends there. My family members hate me. It is better that I go Jon thinks.

 

\- You are old enouth to marry. Ned said to his daughter. -Who will be your husband?

Sansa shakes head. - I want no husband! she says and laugths. I want a wife!

Ned is confuse about the answer. -But you are a girl!

-Yes. Sansa laugths more. But I want a wife! You have a wife to! Why can I not have one?

 

Ned talks to his wife about his daughters wish. She said it is not normal but why not? If Sansa marrys a noble woman it is ok. But not a wildling or a commener.

-Ok Sansa. says Ned. Your mother agrees with you. We look for a good wife for you.


End file.
